OBJECTIVES: To evaluate currently used radiopaque agents in a wedge catheter system as a means of achieving parenchymal damage in a variety of endocrine tumors. METHODS EMPLOYED: Prolonged staining of parathyroid adenomas following injection of moderate doses of contrast material through a wedge catheter system has led to permanent control of hyperparathyroidism in a small number of clinical subjects. We are investigating in laboratory animals the potential for using this wedge cathether system to permanently ablate organ function without the use of particulate embolizing agents or plastics. Balloon cathethers are used to obstruct arteries into which undiluted contrast material is perfused into the vascular bed of the target organ. Currently kidneys in a variety of animals are being so treated in an attempt to produce medical nephrectomy without the risk of embolization. Organs so perfused remain stained for several hours, and absence of urine production in follow-ups ranging 6 to 8 weeks have been demonstrated. Currently under investigation is the need to obstruct arterial inflow following such stainings and the long term results of such interventions. SIGNIFICANCE OF RESEARCH: The ability to ablate function of highly specialized tissues, endocrine adenomas, kidneys without using particulate or non-biodegradable embolizing agents would have significant application. For this reason the use of hypertonic contrast media in a wedge system to produce acute cellular damage is being investigated.